The Sims CrafT: O reinos alem das terras
by hanamisakura3423
Summary: Quem gosta de The sims craft com AuthetGames e os outros vai adora esse fanfic eu fiz ele baseado no desaparecimento de Caca espero que gostem. Caca agora esta perdido,mas parece que ele não sabia que um velho sabio disse uma vez: -Quando nos perdemos e quando encontramos algo maravilhoso E Aconteceu agora ele está vendo o mundo alem das terras dos amigos dos seu pai


Estava de noite quando tudo aconteceu AuthetGames e Baixamemoria estavam procurando a família Baixa e infelizmente não encontraram ninguém, acabaram recebendo a noticia que um zumbie tinha matado a mulher do Caue, mas nada foi encontrado do filho dele sem muitas noticias acabou sendo deixado de lado isso, mas agora vamos descobrir o que houve algum tempo naquele dia.

No Dia XX/XX/XXXX :

Caca estava com sua mãe ela estava fazendo uma comida para ele, eles tinham ficado numa vila por algum tempo sem seu pai. Ele comeu a comida feliz e quando se sentiu satisfeito ele disse a mãe que iria na casa de um amigo dele brincar, já estava quase anoitecendo nessa hora e ele saiu de casa com cuidado a mãe dele disse para levar o seu machado de ferro e sua vara de pescar ele disse que não precisava mas ela colocou no seu inventario mesmo assim, quando saiu ele foi logo para casa de seu amigo e lá eles ficaram jogando no pc do amigo dele depois de um tempo já de noite ele decidiu ir para casa se despediu do amigo dele e foi logo para casa no caminho notou que as ruas estavam meio sem muitos guardas e achou estranho, quando chegou em casa viu que a porta estava aberto que começou a ficar preocupado já que sua mãe nunca deixa a porta aberta ele entrou e viu um zumbi lá dentro logo que o zumbi o viu foi até ele por puro reflexo ele correu, e acabou indo para a floresta no caminho ele viu uma bruxa que ao ver correndo jogou uma poção de lentidão e foi nessa hora que outros zumbi apareceram ele correu mais um pouco mesmo com a poção nele.

Ele conseguiu despista eles numa caverna e agora estava mais seguro ele olhou para o lado e para o outro preocupado, não sabendo como iria sai dessa encrenca e querendo muito saber como estava sua mãe e com medo que ela estivesse morta ele ficou encolhido num canto da caverna chorando, depois de um tempo ele começou a ouvir barulhos lá fora e foi lá olhar ele se surpreendeu com o que viu uma menina de cabelos rosados estava montando num cavalo branco com armadura dourada e uma sela ela segurava uma besta na sua mãe e matava todos os zumbis, creeper e aranhas que estavam perto, ela estava sem armadura e mesmo assim parecia que ela não se importava teve uma hora que um zumbi pequeno rapidamente chegou até ela, mas ela tirou sua espada de diamante das costa que estava encantada e acertou ele em cheio o fazendo morre só com um golpe ela saiu do cavalo branco quando sentiu que tudo estava certo e olhou para o lado para o outro com cuidado, Caca olhou ela e se facinou pelos olhos azuis o lembravam dos dias quente de verão que passava com o pai ou com seu tio ele se levantou e saiu da caverna ele iria para a vila, mas sem querer acabou quebrando um galho e ela virou para ele quando o mesmo se encontrava ainda de costa ele ouviu ela prepara a corda da besta. E falou com uma voz que parecia de uma lamina banhada a mel, tão chamativa como se ele fosse uma mariposa indo ao fogo e ele sabia que a voz era tentadora e muito perigosa:

-Pare agora. Quem é vc? E o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele fechou os olhos com medo ele realmente não sabia como agir agora, aquela menina da sua mesma idade parecia determinada a acerta aquela flecha nele se ele não respondesse e mesmo assim ele não sabia oque faze estava ainda tão confuso por tudo que tinha acontecido e não queria mais saber de nada, queria que fosse um sonho e ele estivesse esse tempo todo na sua cama e sua mãe o acordasse para café da manhã e ele ir para uma aventura com seu pai. Ela percebendo que ele não queria colabora ela disse com uma voz que parecia como a de uma lamina congelada:

-Eu não vou falar de novo!

-Sou Caca Baixamemoria! Desculpa está aqui quando vc está treinando, mas um zumbi me atacou e fiquei com medo e acabei vindo aqui estou perdido e confuso e uma bruxa tinha me jogado uma poção de lentidão.

-Entendo (Ela colocou a besta no seu cinto) Parece que ainda está no efeito da poção então me deixe ajuda-lo eu sei como elas são feita e fazer a curar e bem fácil, relaxe não irei o machucar. (Falou com uma voz doce e gentil e bastante calma diferente da voz de antes essa parecia como açúcar mascado com baunilha ele realmente estava mais calmo com essa voz que a outra).

-Muito Obrigado eu não sei muita coisas sobre poções, realmente então estou totalmente perdido.

-Da para ver! Bem, todas elas tem um tempo e essa era bem forte ira dura pelo menos mais 3 minutos então o melhor jeito e sempre tomar leite para ficar melhor .

-Acho que já ouvi isso na escola, mas não me lembro muito bem.

-Bom vamos indo, eu não tenho leite comigo então acho melhor irmos para um local mais seguro ainda é só 00:00 am então mais monstros podem vim e não acho que vc sabe muito bem como lutar.(Ela olhou para o Caca e ele ficou corado com isso e virou o rosto e ela de um sorriso de canto e falou)Bom meu nome é Ema, muito bom te conhece Caca!

-Eu digo o mesmo, Ema! (Ele olhou ela subindo no cavalo e quando estava sentada lá ela olhou para ele e mostrou a mão para ele como se disse-se para ele pegar ela e ela sorrio)

-Ir de cavalo é mias rápido. ( Nesse momento a lua brilho nela e o Caca ficou corado e acabou dando a mão para ela e subindo ficando atrás dela)

-Não é o contrario. (Disse ele quando ficava mais confortado)

-Desculpa, mas eu não sou o tipo de menina de conto de fadas (Disse ela rindo) Então sabe uma vila perto daqui?

-Sim, eu estou com minha mãe numa vila aqui perto, bem na verdade eu estava m zumbi acabou aparecendo na casa onde estávamos e meio que agora eu acho que ela está morta.

-MMM entendo, não se preocupe eu não vou dá minha pêsames ou algo assim.

-Obrigado, eu realmente não gosto desse tipo de coisas.

-Somos dois bem vc vai se meu copiloto então comece a me guiar

-Bom vamos lá então kkkk.( Ele riu, ele agora estava se sentido bem melhor com a Ema e ele ficou surpreso como ela era diferente do que ele imaginava)

Eles chegaram lá e o Caca viu todos indo para a sua casa até guardas a Ema foi deixa seu cavalo num amarrado numa cerca e ele tinha ido ver como estava sua casa, ele olhou guardas entrando e saindo e foi ouvir a conversa deles.

-Nossa um zumbi entrou aqui, parece que acabaram deixando a porta aberta a mulher que estava aqui estava arrumando a cozinha quando tudo aconteceu, nem notou o que ocorreu(Uma guarda de cabelo loiros e olhos castanhos falou para o outro)

-Se eu me lembro bem ela tinha um filho, talvez ele tenha morrido também , o amigo dele disse que ele estava vindo para casa(Um guarda de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis disse) Vamos ter que da a noticia para o pai do pequeno

-Será que não tem uma possibilidade dele ter sobrevivido?

-Pouca, mas tem vamos da mais uma procurada na área!

O Caca ouvindo isso ele se escondeu num beco e os guardas saíram da casa dele e passaram onde ele estava ele deu um suspiro e pela parede de pedregulho atrás de si ele deslizou lagrimas saíram de seus olhos e ele abraçou suas pernas e ele ficou tremendo nessa hora Ema apareceu ela viu o Caca lá tremendo e ela chegou mais perto e tocou a cabeça dele, ele olhou para ela e ela deu um sorriso e disse:

-Ei cara não ficar assim, sei que é difícil perde alguém especial para vc, principalmente uma mãe, mas lagrimas e saudades não trazem ninguém de volta, na verdade nada trás alguém de volta, mas ainda temos lembranças e elas são suas melhores coisas dessa pessoa.

-Eu..snif...Não quero ver...snif..Meu pai.

-Se quiser eu tenho uma casa um pouco longe daqui e pode ficar um tempo lá.

-Realmente?(Ele olhou para a Ema que sorrio e limpou uma das lagrimas que estavam no olho dele e disse)

-Claro, de agora em diante vc é minha responsabilidade (Ela sorrio e se levantou e coçou a nuca e virou o rosto e Caca viu que ela estava com um leve vermelho na bochecha)Então vamos, eu não sei como vai ser aqui pra frente então vamos somente pensar no agora.

-Sim, os guardas saíram da minha casa eu vou lá pegar algumas coisas e volto aqui correndo e depois a gente vai

-Claro, vou pegar a Nevasca e volto logo!

-O nome de seu cavalo e Nevasca.

-Não é ele e sim ela, a mais rápida dos 14 reinos

-14 reinos?

-Ah sim vc viver aqui em vilas menores, te explico quando fomos para minha casa falando nisso(Ela tirou um copo de vidro com leite do seu inventário e deu para ele)Melhor beber um pouco antes de ir para casa, não quer se visto pelo pessoal já tá quase amanhecendo então vamos indo.

-Sim tudo bem.

Caca bebeu o leite e entregou o copo para a Ema que guardou ele foi para sua casa, se ainda podia se chamada assim e pegou algumas roupas dele e colocou elas tudo no seu inventario ele viu também que tinha lá uma blusa de couro vermelha ele sem se importa com ela jogou ela no chão deixando ela lá, ele saiu da casa sem olhar para trás e lá na porta de sua casa estava a Ema no seu cavalo.

-Vc tá pronto para deixa o passado para trás?

-#Suspiro# Sim, estou meio com medo, mas não quero ver mais o meu pai até ter certeza que poderei o enfrentar .

-Vc está se culpando pela morte de sua mãe, não?

-Sim e muito.

-AiAi sei que nem adianta eu falar que não foi sua culpa, então vamos indo minha casa é bem na floresta e agora todos estão dormindo então ninguém vai nos ver, para todos vc estará morto.

-Pra mim está bem!

-Então me de sua mão(Ela mostrou a mão para ele e ele pegou rapidamente e sentou e como se fosse imediatamente a Nevasca correu rapidamente e entrou nas profundezas da floresta e ambos os dois foram coberto pelo breu dela e mesmo de dia os raios da luz pareciam não visto lá)

-Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui!

-E bem provável, todo o pai e mãe e bem protetor a onde seus filhos estão.

-Então, por que vc está aqui?

-Eu não tenho pai e mãe, minha mãe foi morta bem na minha frente por um esqueleto e meu pai tinha deixado ela ha muito tempo antes mesmo de eu nasce.

-Nossa eu não sabia. (Ele ficou meio envergonhado de ter feito essa pergunta)

-Hahaha cara relaxa agora isso não importa muito, sou uma guerreira e sempre cuidei de mim, além disso tenho muita fé das minhas habilidades e fui cuidada por meu tio.

-Ele deve ser muito bom.

-Nem fala e o melhor guarda dos 14 reinos.

-Sério que coisas de 14 reinos e essa?

-Vc não é nada paciente, não?

-Nem um pouco!

-KKKKk tudo bem tudo bem Vou te falar quando chegamos na minha casa, falando nela chegamos.(Ela parou a Nevasca e ele se surpreendeu com a bela casa que estava na frente deles)

-Nossa!(Os olhos de Caca ficaram esbugalhados)

-Acho que ela é bem espaçosa para nos dois(Disse Ema quando esticava os braços e respirava o ar do local )Vai ficar aqui na Nevasca para sempre ou vamos entrar

-Ah verdade!(Ele saiu da Nevasca e a Ema também ela tirou uma maçã de seu inventario e mostrou para Nevasca e se animou, ambas foram até um ficou curioso e foi junto dela e ficou fascinado pelo local do estabulo era bastante belo e feito de Quartzo e tinha feno lá e além da Nevasca tinha outros cavalos o que ele se interessou foi por um totalmente preto ele olhou para ele e viu que não tinha sela como os outros)

-Esse ai eu não domestiquei ele é bastante rápido acho que chegar quase igual a Nevasca, mas não consegue obedece ninguém(Disse quando passava uma escova de pelos na clina da Nevasca que se encontrava já num dos estábulos separados e comendo maça)

-Ele é bem belo, o nome dele poderia Relâmpago combina bastante.

-Também acho eu tentei dá esse nome para ele, mas sabia que ele não iria querer que eu colocasse.

\- Porque ?

-Eu tenho a Nevasca ela é minha companheira, acho que ele também quer se companheiro de alguém o nome dele tem que se escolhido pelo companheiro não por mim.

-Ah entendo.

-Que tal amanhã vc tentar o montar?

-O que?

-Vc ouviu, vc está muito preso no passado, deve relaxa mais e não tem nada melhor que te um companheiro para a vida toda.

-(Corado) Bem, do jeito que vc falar parece que é casamento.

-Talvez seja

-O que?!(Ficando surpreso)

-Hahaha tinha que te visto a sua cara (Rindo quando limpava um dos olhos que estava saindo uma lagrima) É só brincadeira, mas não deixa de ser algo importante, quando o cavalo for seu companheiro ele será seu amigo para a vida toda e sempre te acompanhara nos momentos bons e ruins da vida ele é seu parceiro e quer se visto como igual e não como se fosse alguém inferior e isso o mais importante quando vc está sendo amigo de alguém.

-Vc parece gosta muito do seus cavalos(Olhando como ela acariciava a Nevasca)

-Eu sempre amei mais os animais do que os humanos.

-Porque?

-Acho que é por que sempre confiei mais em um do que no outro. (Olhando para o céu que já dava para ver o sol nasce) Vem vou te mostra seu quarto deve está cansado, foi uma longa noite.

-Nem fala.(Ele bocejo quando se esticava)Mas ainda estou curioso sobre os 12 reinos.

-Te falo quando eu estiver tempo, mas vamos indo. (Ela saiu e ele a acompanhou e entraram na casa dela e lá ela o levou para um quarto vitoriano moderno)

-Ou ele é enorme!

-Que bom que tenha gostado, sabe tem outra pessoa da sua idade que mora aqui também ele é bem legal e como vc fugiu do pai a algum tempo, mas nada muito ruim, ele está no reino oeste que se chama os mares de areias

-Deixa adivinha um dos 12 reinos!

-Acertou!

-Quando eu estiver mais acordado quero saber o que eles são!

-Claro, vc não pode mora comigo sem saber disso. Bom vou para eu quarto dormi, então tenha bons sonhos.(Ela sorrio com seus dentes brancos como perolas e tão brilhantes como diamantes).

-Bons sonhos(Ele corou com aquilo e quando ela fechou a porta ele simplesmente desabou na cama com o antebraço nos olhos e deixou uma lagrima sai) Mãe.

12:00pm (Quarto de Caca)

Caca acordou e a primeira coisas que sentiu foi a macieis do coberto que o cobria e ele se levantou calmamente ele viu que do seu lado tinha uma lanterna de lava e ficou olhando para ela era verde como a que seu pai o tinha dado, ao se lembrar do pai pensou como ele estaria e se estava tudo bem, sem notar ele colocou a mão no coração e sentiu uma forte dor ele ficou olhando o teto por um tempo.

-Será que o melhor é volta?

Caca ficou mais um tempo olhando o teto até que ouviu alguém bater na porta ele olhou lá e foi quando a porta de carvalho escuro com maçaneta dourada abriu e lá estava Ema sorrindo e falou.

-Ei bela adormecida acorda(Ela entrou com uma bandeja cheia de comida)Espero que esteja com fome já tá na hora do almoço sabia?

-O que já?

-Claro o sol está ruim para poxa (Ema estava indo até a janela e abriu as cortinas ela abriu a janela e foi para outra fazendo o mesmo)Eu me lembro que antigamente eu implorava para ver o sol mesmo que fosse só por um segundo.

-Por que?

-Vamos disse que eu não era permitida ver o sol, somente isso!(Olhando para a o céu sorrindo e o brilho do sol refletia nela o Caca ficou corado e começou a sorri)

-Ema vc é esquisita até seus olhos são!(Colocando a mão na bochecha apoiando seus rosto)

-AH desculpa(Ela olhou para lado vendo o chão do quarto o Caca sentiu que disse algo errado e quando iria concerta ela olhou para ele )Ah verdade a comida, eu fiz algo delicioso para você. Espero que goste! (Caca se lembrou de sua mãe que sempre foi gentil e tão bondosa com ele, ele deu um sorriso e viu ela colocando a bandeja em cima da cama dele e ele ficou faminto ao ver a bela comida que tinha )

-Nossa está lindo acho que vou acabar te sequestrando para mim assim.

-Hahahah idiota vc é mesmo muito bobo, bom vc não vai ter que me sequestra já que eu meio que terei que cuida de vc agora.

-Verdade.

-Bom eu tenho que ver algo agora comer tudo.

-Espere, vc disse que iria me explica isso de 14 reinos.

-Na verdade é até simples, no nosso mundo existem 14 reinos todos possuem animais e criaturas únicos e diferentes e cada um tem seu próprio rei, que um dia foi um cavalheiro de dragão os melhores reis são cavalheiros cada um decidiu ficar num local diferente tem os ocidentais e os orientais eu sou uma hibrida filha de um ocidental com uma oriental então sei muitas coisas de ambos os reinos tem os do Ar que ficam no céu, os do fogo que ficam do Nethen, os de Gelo que ficam em lugares altos e gelados, os da Terra ou Madeira eles ficam em matas ou em lugares da terra, os da água que moram em lugares aquáticos e submersos, os do Metal que ficam nas Pedras bem fundas e belas de todo o reino e os da Luz que esses são muitos difíceis de encontrar e ficam em outro mundo, mas eles é considerado um dos 14 reinos principais e o soberano de tudo todos são de pares um aqui no ocidente e outro lá no oriente .Tinha mais um os da sombra, mas estranhamente ambos sumiram tanto o do ocidente quando do oriente bem se eu me lembro tinha um irmão do rei das sombras que ficou com umas vilas, mas ele sumiu, dizem que ele tomou o sangue das criaturas negras e virou um dragão, mas ao mesmo tempo não era um ele era mais uma cópia de um e não tinha o poder tão forte quando os deles mesmo assim era um dragão e ele tinha um contra um lado do bem e outro do mal, mas o mal o consumi totalmente ele e ele começou a ser perigosos meu pai e um outro amigo dele prenderam o rei num baú magico que nunca deveria se aberto.

-Nossa!

-Eu sei, parece loucura, mas um dia eu te mostro os outros reinos falando nisso logo te apresentarei o Tommy ele é bem legal.

-Quem é o pai dele? Eu acho o nome dele familiar.

-Ah?Bem se me lembro bem é AuthetGames,eu acho.

-O que?

Em outro Lugar não muito longe de onde os dois estavam

-Atchim(Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos axuis estava num quarto na frente de um espelho )

-Amor está bem?(Falou uma linda mulher de longos cabelos loiros e um laço vermelho de um lado e olhos azui num tom mais claro que o dele)

-Ah sim Lydia minha querida(Abraçando ela e dando um beijo)

-Vc está sendo muito bondoso comigo!(Ficando ruborizada)

-Isso é por que eu te amo(Ele tentava amarra a gravata borboleta dele)Amor pode me ajudar(Ficando preso no seu próprio nó)

-Oh querido (Ela ajudou ele a sair do nó e depois fez a nó da gravata borboleta)

-Esse é um dos motivos que eu não posso viver sem vc.

-Bem melhor irmos logo nossa filha vai se casar.

-Ah verdade o Ryan o ninja esta me esperando ele quer que seja quem os vá casar, já que foi graças a mim que ele se lembrou dela e que eles voltaram juntos. (Cruzando os braços)

-E até engraçado como e historia dele parece com a nossa. (Ela colocou a mão na boca e deu uma leve risada)

-Nem me lembre que iria imagina que tinha uma vila paradoxo.(Ele deu uma risada quando esfregava a costa da nuca)

-Só meu louco marido AuthetGames (Dando um selinho nele)Vamos amor estou já me emocionando, não quero bora a maquiagem antes do casamento.

-Claro minha rainha(Abraçando a Lydia e dando um beijo quando eles desciam e ele viu na sala seu melhor amigo com um esmoque branco e uma gravata verde)Ei Caue como está cara, foi ruim a viagem até aqui de dragão?

-Com o Caju nunca é ruim uma viagem. Infelizmente minha família está numa vila longe e eu não pode trazer eles, mas eles mandaram os presentes deles pelo correio deve chegar daqui alguns dias.

-Mas claro ele não chegar aos pés do Banguela.

-O Caju é muito melhor que o Banguela.

-Nem um mil séculos

-Meninos parem vc ainda tem que organiza algumas coisas do casamento se lembram!

-Verdade Amor eu vou indo(Ele deu um beijo na Lydia e saiu junto com o Caue)

-Então Thent o que vamos fazer.

-Organiza um casamento na água foi a ideia e minha filha e o Ryan adorou então vamos .

Continua no próximo cap...


End file.
